


Like I'm gonna loose you

by MissMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the feels!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: Obi-Wan's feelings for his Commander





	

Silence surrounded Obi-Wan.   
Wonderful silence, only disturbed by the slow breathing of the man in his arms.   
Cody's body was pressed against his own, warm and familiar.   
Obi-Wan watched him with a loving smile.   
Cody was more than just a clone. For him, he was everything.   
The Commander had turned everything upside down, his life, his entire world. The spark in his eyes, the sound of his smooth voice, all this had caught Obi-Wan completely off guard the very first time they met. He always had assumed that he was able to control his emotions, but the moment Cody came crushing in, Obi-Wan had been terrified to realize that he was little more than a hopeless victim to them...   
For the first time he didn't care at all what the Jedi Code demanded. The feeling was strange, a little scary even, but it was also amazing.   
Not having to defend his every action. Giving in to his passions...   
Cody had shown Obi-Wan a part of himself that he had never even dreamed he could actually possess. And now they lay here, entangled with each other.   
Just like they hadn't stood on a battlefield only hours ago. Like there wasn't anyone who could come rushing into the room and see them lying naked on the bed.   
The war felt so unreal...   
So incredibly far away...   
Before he could think about it Obi-Wan pulled Cody even closer to his chest.   
He wouldn't let anything do him any harm...   
Never...   
Even if that would cost his own life.


End file.
